Fellini crime family
The''' Fellini crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the most powerful crime family in New York and in the whole country. History TBW Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Emmanuel "Manny" D'Adamo (1908 - 1923) (stepped down) *John "Black Johnny" Giulieri (1923 - 1927) (life imprisonment) *Ilario "Lou" DeBrando (1927 - 1946) (imprisoned 1943 - 1946, died in prison) *Giovanni "Gianni" Fellini (1946 - 1954) (life imprisonment) *Marco Fellini (1954 - 1981) (died of natural causes) *Ciro Fellini (1981 - 2014) (imprisoned 1996 - 2014, died of natural causes) **''Acting Boss: Anthony "Russo" Zillo (1998 - 2000) (imprisoned)'' ** Acting Boss: John "Hawkman" Condorone (2000 - 2006) (imprisoned) ** Acting Boss: Ronald "Tuffie" Tuffaro (2006 - 2014) (became official boss) *Ronald "Tuffie" Tuffaro (2014 - 2017) (imprisoned 2014 - present) ** Acting Boss: Michael "Mikey" Spatatto (2014 - 2016) (imprisoned) ** Acting Boss: Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi (2016 - present) 'Underboss:' *Liborio Volpino (1923 - 1929) (stepped down) *Joseph M. DeBrando (1929 - 1946) (stepped down) *Salvatore "Sal" Cantina (1946 - 1970) (retired) *Paul "Paulie Gold" Biodo (1970 - 1981) (forced to step down) *Peter "Petey Boy" Cantiella (1981 - 1996) (imprisoned in 1988, died in 1996) **''Acting: Anthony "Tony B" Bernedetto (1988 - 1992) (imprisoned)'' **''Acting: Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi (1992 - 1996) (became official underboss)'' *Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi (1996 - present) **''Acting: Paul V. "Vinnie" Cale (2006 - 2010) (imprisoned)'' Street Boss: The position of street boss was created as a right-hand-man to the underboss that is more in touch with the captains. From 1996 to 2014, a committee of capos formed a ruling panel which helped control the family's operations in the absence of imprisoned boss Ciro Fellini, along with the actual position of acting boss. * Peter "Petey Boy" Cantiella (1972 - 1981) (became official underboss) * Anthony "Russo" Zillo (1991 - 1996) (became acting boss) * Panel - Anthony Ruilo, Leonard "Lenny the Ostrich" Aerona (imprisoned), Bruno Mattemiso (life imprisonment) (1996 - 2005) * Panel - Anthony Ruilo, Matteo "Matt" Quidarealo (murdered) (2005 - 2006) * Panel - Anthony Ruilo (life imprisonment), Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi (imprisoned) (2006 - 2010) * Panel - Joseph "Joe Gino" Genoa, other members unknown (2010 - 2012) * Panel - Franco "Sonny" Cariceglia, ''other members unknown'' (2012 - 2014) 'Consigliere:' *Vincenzo "The Beak" Balardo (1923 - 1951) (fled after murder of Francese boss Louis Abanadano) *Thomas "Tommy" Piratti (1955 - 1981) (life imprisonment) *Thomas "Tommy Bricks" Bruscella (1981 - 1982) (forced to step down) *Generoso "Joey" Fellini (1982 - 2000) (imprisoned 2000 - 2005) (died in prison) *Frank Gabini (2000 - present) **''Acting: Lazzaro "Louie Bones" Feione (2012 - 2013)'' Current Leadership 'Administration:' *'Boss: ' *'Underboss/Acting Boss:' Charles "Chuckie" Pillardi - a longtime member of the Fellini family, Pillardi was a close ally of former boss Ciro Fellini and was supposedly groomed to become the boss because of his leadership and his being in the acting panel. On November 9, 2006, Pillardi was imprisoned on loansharking charges and was released on October 14, 2013. *'Consigliere:' Frank Gabini - a former capo in Brooklyn, Gabini was a trusted aide to Ciro Fellini. He helped fight during the Fellini Power Grab war of 1996. Gabini was on the ruling panel until he was convicted in 2012 with gambling charges and was later released in early 2014. Gabini is said to be the current consigliere. 'Capos:' Staten Island Faction: *Franco "Sonny" Cariceglia - a capo in Staten Island, Cariceglia was apart of the acting panel before Ciro Fellini's death. Cariceglia was one of the other three capos that agreed to give the spot to Ronald Tuffaro. In 2014. Cariceglia was diagnosed with cancer. He controls the Todt Hill-Bayonne Crew. *Michael "Olive Mike" Costa - Staten Island capo, Costa was a Queens acting capo for Craig Frantone, but took over Joseph Misano's crew following his death. Controls the New Dorp Crew. * Riccardo "Ricky" D'Adrano - a capo in Staten Island, D'Adrano is a close ally and friend of boss Mario Tangorra, and was allegedly made in the same ceremony as Tangorra. D'Adrano is currently under investigation for extortion charges. Controls the Grasmere Crew. *Salvatore "Sally Boy" DeCiccia - a capo in Staten Island, DeCiccia was charged in 2001 with one charge of murder. The victim was a man who sexually abused his daughter. DeCiccia was released on July 22, 2012. Controls the Tottenville-Perth Amboy Crew. *Joseph "Joe Gino" Genoa - a capo in Staten Island, Genoa is the son of former soldier Lawrence "Lou Gino" Genoa, whom was very powerful during his reign. Genoa took over his father's crew after his death in prison. Genoa was imprisoned in 1992 on a weapons charge and was sentenced to 2 years. He was released a year later. Genoa was apart of the Arthur Ave Drug Crew until he gave the spot to Rocco Tintile, his young protege. Controls the Great Kills-Eltingville Crew. Queens Faction: *''(acting)'' Anthony "Borgie" Bortugo - acting capo for Anthony Arturo. Bortugo was arrested in 1998 on racketeering charges. Controls the Howard Beach Crew. *John "Hawkman" Condorone - capo in Queens, Condorone was formerly on the acting panel following Ciro Fellini's imprisonment. Controls the Maspeth-Long Island City-Knickerbocker Avenue Crew. * Rosario "Russ" Nunzio - Queens captain, Nunzio was the former driver for family boss Gianni Fellini back during his reign. Nunzio was born in 1929 and became involved with the Fellini mob in 1945. He rose up through the ranks quickly. Nunzio was arrested on March 29, 2006 on racketeering charges and was released on September 1, 2011. Controls the Eastern Queens crew. Brooklyn Faction: * Leonard "Lenny the Ostrich" Aerona - capo in Brooklyn, Aerona was on the ruling panel until his 2005 imprisonment. Aerona was arrested in 2013 on murder conspiracy charges and was sentenced to 4 years in prison. He was released on January 12, 2017. Runs the Bath Avenue Crew. *Joseph "Joey Ia" Iadonna - Brooklyn caporegime, Iadonna led the Arthur Avenue Crew in the late 1980s and throughout the 1990s. He was arrested in 1996 on racketeering charges and was released in 2001. In charge the Brooklyn Heights-Williamsburg-Fort Greene crew. Manhattan Faction: *Paul Vincenzo "Captain Vinnie" Cale - a capo operating in Manhattan, Cale was the acting underboss until his 2010 imprisonment on gun charges. He was released 6 months later. Runs the Greenwich Village-Little Italy Crew. *Renato "Bucket Boy" Fellini - capo in Manhattan, Fellini is the son of former consigliere Generoso Fellini. Runs the 116th Street crew. *Giuseppe "Smokey Joe" Fellini - Manhattan capo and older brother of Ciro Fellini. Runs the Midtown crew. Upstate New York'''-Connecticut-Bronx Faction:' *Carmine "Red Baron" DiRisso - capo controlling a good portion of gambling operations in the Bronx. DiRisso was born in Palermo, Sicily and was made into a mafia clan there until in 1990, where he was brought over to New York. Runs the Westchester-Connecticut crew and in charge of the Sicilian faction. *Anthony "Nino" Lanzo - Bronx captain, Lanzo is a longtime member of the family and worked closely with underboss Peter Cantiella in the 1980s and 1990s, and then with current underboss Charles Pillardi. In 2000, he was observed at a Fellini-run Christmas party by undercover agents posing as photographers. In 2005, Lanzo was arrested on racketeering charges and was sentenced to three years in prison and a $25,000 fine. He was released on September 4, 2008. Runs the Pelham-Arthur Avenue Crew. '''New Jersey Faction:' *Joseph "The Mahatma" Aliccio - New Jersey capo. Runs gambing operations in Newark and Jersey City, and controls the New Jersey/Manhattan dockyard crew. * Nicholas "Nico" Milano - New Jersey capo, Milano is involved with construction rackets in New Jersey. Milano is the nephew of former boss Ciro Fellini, consigliere Generoso Fellini, and capo Giuseppe Fellini and the cousin of Renato Fellini. Runs the Trenton crew. Other Territories: * Boston: Salvatore "Sally Brown" Grangi - capo in Staten Island, Grangi was involved in the heroin trade from the 1970s through the 1990s. In 2008, Grangi was arrested in Sicily and extradited to New York. He was released in 2013. Controls the Springfield-Boston crew. * Philadelphia: Rocco "Rocky Bananas" LaBianca - capo in the 1980s and 1990s until his imprisonment on a charge of racketeering that granted him a 15-year sentence. Controls the South New Jersey Crew. Imprisoned Capos: * Craig Frantone - capo in Queens, Frantone was the godson of Ciro Fellini until his death. He is also the first cousin of fellow capo Joseph Peboro. In 2013, Frantone was sentenced to 8 years in prison for his part in a credit card fraud scheme. His projected release date is January 12, 2021. * Michael "Mikey" Spatatto - Spatatto controlled the most powerful crew in Queens and was expected to be boss for years, finally earning the title of "acting boss" in 2014 following Ronald Tuffaro's imprisonment. On April 12, 2015, Spatatto was arrested under charges of racketeering and cigarette smuggling. He was sentenced to 15 years in federal prison on February 29, 2017. Soldiers: * John "Choo-Choo Johnny" Barbone - Brooklyn soldier, former acting capo. * Ennio "Greasy Nick" Fitucci - New Jersey soldier and former acting capo, Fitucci was arrested in 2005 on wire fraud charges. He was released in November 2009. * Anthony Freisone - Manhattan soldier, Freisone was arrested in 2009 for violating parole after he was seen associating with Riccardo D'Adrano and Anthony Arturo. * Michael "Big Mike" Garfone - Brooklyn soldier, Garfone was born in 1960 and was arrested in 1990 for conspiracy to murder. He was released in 2004. * Paul "Little Paulie" Giacomi - former Manhattan capo, Giacomi was arrested in 2004 and released in 2013. * Marione "Mario" Gioielli - former acting capo, Gioielli was imprisoned in 2010 for loansharking and was released in early 2014. * Ralph Lomino - soldier, Lomino was charged in 1998 with the murder of bookie Carlo Orco and sentenced to 35 years in prison. * Ralph Macra - former capo, Macra had a stranglehold on the garment district in Manhattan during the 1980s and 1990s, when he was arrested in 1993 for racketeering and sentenced to 15 years in prison. He was released in 2001. * Charles "Charlie" Marino - Queens soldier involved with extortion of casinos in Atlantic during the 1970s and 1980s. * Tommaso "Tommy Grease" Milano - soldier in the Sicilian faction. * Joseph "Little Joey" Misano III - Staten Island soldier, son of captain Joseph Misano Jr.. * Joseph "Joey London" Peboro - former Queens captain, Peboro is the first cousin of Craig Frantone. In 2012, Peboro was charged with drug charges and sentenced to 20 years in prison. His projected release date is October 31, 2032. Former Members: * Peter "Shorty" Colletta - former capo operating in Brooklyn, Colletta served as a close ally to Frank Gabini. Colletta died in 2016. * Joseph "Junior" Misano Jr. - a former capo living in Brooklyn but operating out of his Staten Island bar, Misano died on February 14, 2015 at the age of 87.